1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled fuel injection system for improving responsive property to acceleration of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior electronically controlled fuel injection systems computing basic fuel injection amounts in relation to intake pipe pressure P or intake air flow rate Q of an engine, a linear type throttle sensor for generating the output voltage which is a linear function of throttle opening .theta.th is provided to correct air-fuel ratio during acceleration period in relation to the output of the throttle sensor and the intake pipe pressure P or intake air flow rate Q. In the acceleration from low load zone, however, the intake pipe pressure P or intake air flow rate Q increases remarkably as the throttle opening .theta.th increases slightly, so that the air-fuel ratio during the acceleration period is difficult to control properly in response to the accelerated condition and the linear type throttle sensor is constructed more complicately than a contact type throttle sensor to increase cost.